


Daddy's Home

by KaranWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DD/lg relationship, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Surveillance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranWinchester/pseuds/KaranWinchester
Summary: When Sam is away on a hunt he gives you very specific instructions to not touch yourself or get out any toys from your drawer. What happens when you disobey him and Sam comes home earlier than expected.





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little one shot I wrote on Tumblr and I decided to share it on here.

The bunker was silent as you sneaked out of yours and Sam’s bedroom. The boys went on another hunt in a town about 4 hours away, a pack of werewolves decided that the hearts of young women would make for a wonderful meal. Seeing the possible dangers that went along with this hunt, Sam decided you were far too precious to go on it. Forcing you to stay in the bunker and to not contact anyone except him, Dean, or Cas.

Sam was just being ridiculous, he was overreacting. You could handle yourself on a hunt. You weren’t as stupid as some people. You eventually made it to the library, looking for something to pass the time with. You then spotted a piece of paper on one of the tables. You picked it up instantly noticing Sam’s handwriting on the piece of paper. It was a note to you.

While I’m gone, I Left you with very specific instructions on what not to do while I’m not there. First, refrain from touching yourself until I get home. Only I’m allowed to touch you, little girl. The toys are on lockdown as well and I have the key. Try to be a good girl for me, I will know.

Love, Daddy

Was Sam for real? He used the daddy kink card on you, that was a low move on his part. What does he mean, “I will know”? It’s not like he has cameras, right? So many questions were zooming through your head as you crumpled the note and threw it at a random wall. You then walked out of the library, not caring anymore. The rest of the day was pretty boring, you just laid around the bunker and watched T.V in your and Sam’s room. There was only one thing bothering you the whole time. Did he actually see all the things you were doing?

Sam was smart enough to install cameras and hook said cameras up to his laptop. It sounds more and more like something he would do. This scared you even more at the possibility of Sam looking at you right now. A shiver ran down your spine as you looked around the room, trying to spot any cameras, you found none, but you still continued your search.

While you were searching your gaze traveled over the very bottom drawer of Sam’s dresser. It had a decently size and expensive padlock on it and it was indeed locked.

The reason why it was there was that Sam didn’t like the idea of your sex toy being ‘out in the open,’ even though you argued with about it. You were surprised that he even agreed to get the toys, he usually was embarrassed about this sort of thing. The kinkiest you’ve gotten was calling him ‘Daddy’ and he even blushes every time you use it. It was even his idea, he didn’t seem like the Daddy Kink type.

He was afraid Dean would find them and make fun of him for it, even though Dean was in earshot of your conversation about getting the things in the first place. “Why do you need toys when you have Magic Sam XXL right here?” The older Winchester questioned as he gave him that smug smirk. Since then, Sam didn’t talk about this kind of stuff when Dean was in the vicinity.

That day you both went out and bought a slew of things, from vibrators to dildos to a device that confused you, but Sam knew what it was. It seemed like he did his research, which was scary.

When you walked into the shop Sam seemed to be in his element, choosing things left and right, knowing exactly what they were and what they did.

You thought Dean was the kinky one, when Dean would pick up a girl from a bar and take her to the motel room you were staying in, he’d kick you and Sam out. You weren’t even going to repeat the things that came from that room. It still haunts you.

You still stared at the drawer as you thought of these things. Sam wouldn’t be home until tomorrow night, he wouldn’t find out. You crept over to the dresser and grabbed the lock, it did have a keyhole, meaning you could pick it. You took out a bobby pin and bent it to fit the lock. The air around you became tense as you began to pick the lock until you heard the familiar click of the clock. The latch snapped as you pulled it from the drawer handle.

You opened the drawer and peeked into it, you’ve never seen the drawer. Sam was the only one allowed to look. It was fairly stocked with sex toys of all shapes and colors. Some of them you don’t even remember buying, he must go shopping for them often. The thing is that Sam never used them on himself, only you. He claimed, “I prefer seeing you in pleasure than me.” That was a load of bullshit.

You looked like a kid in a candy store as you looked at each item, intending on using all of them while Sam wasn’t here. You first picked up a rather large, flesh colored dildo that seemed to be as long as Sam’s actual dick, you didn’t know they made them that big.

Making up your mind, you got on the bed and grabbed some lube from a side table, You really didn’t need it, but it always felt good so why not. As you lubed the dildo, you heard the bunker door open, making you pause what you were doing. Was it an intruder? Was it Sam? If it was Sam it would make this a lot scarier. The drawer was still open. Heavy footsteps could be heard in the hall as they neared the bedroom.

“Baby girl, are you in there? I’m home,” called Sam as he twisted the knob of the door, opening it painfully slow. You began to sweat as you looked at the dildo that was still in your hands, what was he going to think when he saw this? The door finally opened to reveal a confused and slightly disappointed Sam Winchester. His plump bottom lip disappeared under his top lip as he frowned. His dimples became more pronounced as his jaw ticked. Usually, that would turn you on, but now it made you cower in fear at the punishment he was no doubt cooking up for you.

“Little girl, what are you doing?” He asked as he made his way over to the dresser, slamming it and locking it. “I-I,” you didn’t have a single excuse. “What did I tell you about opening the drawer?” Sam asked as he made his way over to you and took the dildo from your hand. “Not to.”

“Good, but did you obey me, little girl?” “No.” “No, what?” “No, daddy.” “Bad girls who do something like that should be punished.” You let out a whimper as Sam moved closer to your neck. “What are you going to do, daddy?” “I’m going to give you 20 spankings for being such a bad girl for daddy.”

You let out a pitiful whine at the thought of spankings. “Hands and knees on the bed. I want that pretty little ass to face me.” You instantly did what he said, not wanting to anger the youngest Winchester further. “Every time I spank you I want you to count and thank me.” “Yes, daddy.”

Thwack! “Did I tell you, you could talk?” Sam hissed out as he rubbed your already red ass. You shook your head no. “I’m starting, your safe word is Impala.” Dean would get a kick out of this if he found out his beloved car was a safe word.

Smack! “One, thank you, daddy!” You cried out. Smack! “Two, thank you!” Smack! “Three, thank you, Daddy!” Thwack! “Nineteen, thank you so much, daddy!” Thwaaaack! “God! Twenty! Thank you, daddy!” You screamed out as Sam landed the last one on your bare pussy. “You did so well baby girl,” Sam whispered as he rubbed and kneaded your stinging butt cheeks. “Now it’s time for your final punishment.” Without any warning Sam’s pants were off, showing off his rather large erection. He didn’t give you time to adjust, he just slammed in and began to move in and out at a faster than usual pace. This wasn’t making love, this was fucking.

Sam continued to move back a forth as he took you from behind, going deeper than in a normal position. His balls hitting your clit dead on, giving you that ounce of bliss that only came with touching the little bundle of nerves. He moved you up higher onto the bed, making you hold onto the headboard. This sent a whole new wave of pleasure because of the new angle.

Sam looked down at you as he pushed you into the headboard more, making the bed give loud creak with each thrust. You looked like a sex goddess, with your breast swinging as he pumped into you. Your mouth opened wide with each blissful moan that passed through your perfect lips. Pure, raw sex.

The thrust became faster and the creaking became louder as relentlessly Pumped into you. Sam gave one final thrust and immediately pulled out, spilling his cum all over your sweaty back. You could feel the warm liquid run down your back and onto the bed. You gave a huff of disappointment at not being able to come. Sam could see your disappointment as he laid next to you on the bed. “Sorry, but bad girls don’t get to come.” He said as he wrapped you in his arms and kissed your forehead. “Yea, yea.”

You two laid there in a peaceful silence until you interrupted it. “I thought you were coming home tomorrow?” “I was going to, but when I saw you looking through the drawer, I knew I had to come home.” “But, that hunt was 4 hours away.” “I know, I was driving like a bat out of hell. I was surprised Dean even let me take the Impala.” “How did you know?” “I installed tiny cameras around the bunker. Like the ones the government uses. I had it connected to my laptop and I just happened to be on it when I saw you.” “That’s creepy Sam.” Sam let out a chuckle as he brought you closer to his chest. “I did it to protect you. In case Crowley decided to show up or even Lucifer.” “I thought Lucifer was in the cage?” Sam gave a nervous half chuckle as he turned away from you. “One problem at a time.”


End file.
